Hiccup's All Natural Haddock Milk
by Lionstar34
Summary: Hiccup discovers a powerful fruit that has some interesting side effects. Idea sent to me by an annonomous source. No correlation with TV show. M for strong Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Dragon training!" The tall and skinny viking lifted the gate to the arena now turned training grounds. "Now as you all know, Vikings used to fight Dragons. But we now use them for a multitude of purposes. Military, gathering and hunting food, ect. And one day, you will know how to use the dragons you are currently riding properly. Today Astrid," Hiccup gestured to the blond next to him who promptly waved. "will be my assistant. And the next day. And the next." Hiccup began to blush and Astrid giggled. "Your know what, Astrid is my assistant."

A hand shot up. "Yes, you on the Gronkle," Hiccup pointed to a larger looking kid on the sausage-like dragon.

"Yea, is it true you and Astrid are dating?" he asked snidely. It was obviously an attempt to make the class laugh. And it worked. Even Hiccup laughed. But he was laughing at the boy who now had the head of an ax to his throat. And said boy was terrified.

"Yea. Got a problem with it?" Astrid said with a evil smile. The boy swallowed and began to nod but thought better of it.

"Yes ma'am," he stuttered nervously.

"Good." She straightened up and patted the boy's shaggy brown hair, who flinched at her touch. "Now if any one has any problems with me and Hiccup," she twirled her ax threateningly. "Speak up now."

A wave of shaking heads went through the gathered kids. Even the Dragons looked terrified. "Alrighty then. Hiccup?" she asked, waving her hand to the still smiling viking.

"Thank you Astrid. Now, today's lesson will be about how to stay on your dragon. Now each dragon is different in the ways of how, where, and what to ride on. Gronkles for example..."

The lesson continued as normal and at the end of the day, Hiccup retreated into his new office, one of the old Dragon cages. As he sat down to work he began to wonder why he hadn't seen Astrid leave, but he also hadn't seen her around either. But then again, she was sneaky. So he thought no more of it.

However unbeknownst to him, a tall, sexy and blond babe was sneaking her way under the table. Hiccup gasped sharply as he felt a swift tug pull down his shorts leaving him in only his boxers.

"Um, Astrid?"

"Yes?" she asked, her tongue out in concentration as she tried to get his boxers off.

"What are you doing?"

She stopped. "Well, Ruffnut was telling me about how she gave Snotlout a blowjob and it was great, so I wanna try it."

"But we've never even seen each other naked," Hiccup whispered.

"One, no one's here. Why are you whispering? Two, would it help if I did this?" she asked, and removed her blue striped shirt off. Hiccup's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he gazed upon the blond beauty. It was dark, so he didn't even notice she didn't have her breast band on.

While most breast bands, used for viking teens, make them look completely flat, Astrid still managed to show a couple of small bumps, making her appear as an a A-cup.

But now her breasts were exposed and she looked more like an upper C-cup. Hiccup reached down and cupped them, feeling her erect nipple under his palm.

"Y... yes." he stuttered as he began to massage the soft globes. Astrid moaned slightly at his stimulation. "I suppose it couldn't hurt," he tried to reason. And the fact that his boxers were felling _way _too tight, was not helping his reasoning.

Astrid grinned wickedly and looked down. She nearly gasped at the size of the bulge in the Viking's boxers. _My eyes must be lying. _She tried to deny Hiccup's size. But when she pulled down his boxers down, she was nearly uppercutted by a nearly foot long cock! "Holy shit Hiccup!" she said louder than she meant to.

"What! What?" she looked sorry, as if he had done something wrong. "What did I do? Am I too small?"

Astrid gave him the biggest, 'really?' look she could. "No. If anything, your too big!" she grasped the long appendage and marveled at it's girth. "Damn. This is gonna be a challenge." But she was Astrid. And she never backed down from a challenge. She stroked up and down on his massive rod and Hiccup released his massaging grip on her breasts so he could grasp the edge of the table.

"Astrid?"

"What?" she asked, still stroking Hiccup.

"Please don't stop."

She stopped. "Hiccup?"

"Um, yes?"

"Shut up," she told him as she resumed her stroking. She loved that boy to death, but he really didn't know how to handle women. She continued to stroke his massive member as she debated when she should really start. Now would be good.

She bent over and as her mouth encased the head of Hiccup's dick, Hiccup thrust his hips up sharply, driving five inches down Astrid's throat. It's a good thing she lacks a gag reflex. Or she would've been coughing and forced off of Hiccups dick. But she didn't. She just stayed there. She pondered the taste and found it to be a little bit bitter. But Ruffnut did say the best part was the climax.

She moved her head downward on his dick and continued to engulf his entire prick into her mouth. Above her Hiccup groaned. Astrid moved her left hand up and down the part of his dick that wasn't covered by Astrid's warm orifice. Once she got as low as she could, about ten inches, she stayed there and began to administer a technique Ruffnut taught her.

Hiccup, meanwhile, was in heaven. The girl of his dreams was giving him his first ever blowjob. Never really been knowledgeable in the sexual arts, he didn't know what was happening. He felt a stirring deep in his groin, almost like he had to pee, but more pleasurable.

"Astrid, somethings happening," he warned her.

"Your gonna cum," she said, her mouth still planted firmly on his cock. "Go ahead,"

"Alright," Hiccup said, a little unsure he continued enjoying the blowjob for about another minute before he shot his load into Astrid's mouth who immediately coughed and removed her mouth from Hiccups dick as he finished cumming on her face and tits.

"That was disgusting!" Astrid proclaimed. "How the hell did Ruffnut enjoy that?" she looked up to see Hiccups eyes filled with disappointment.

"So it wasn't good for you?" Astrid put her shirt back on and backed out of the room.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry but I have to go." Then she turned on her heel and ran out.

"Astrid wait! Astrid!" Hiccup leaned back in his chair and groaned. "Great, Hiccup the useless strikes again.

A/N And there you have it. My first chapter of my first HTTYD fic. Hope you enjoyed. Review or flame and be on the lookout for the next chapter. And sorry, but the title won't make sense until about chapter three. R&R

Lionstar,

out.


	2. A Shocking Discovery

A/N Hey all you people! I am BAAAAAAACK! You didn't think I'd leave you hanging like that for long did you? 

Wait, what?

You did?! -grabs chest in mock insult- I'm hurt. I really am. Just for that, I won't share my almond cookies with you. -munch munch munch-

Anyways, this is where the summery of this story will come into play. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and favored this story after only one chapter. Thanks for that, and I hope that you will continue to do so. Also, this has no correlation with the TV show, strictly movie, five years later in fact. Anyways, on with the story. This will show the beginnings of a prequel called 'Gift' of the Night Fury. Also, I apologize, but this chapter will feature ery little lemon action, but the next one will be chalk full of it. I promise. 

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon... yet.

"Uggg!" Hiccup screamed into the cool night air. "What am I going to do!" It was the same night as his embarrassing 'encounter' with Astrid, and he still hadn't attempted to talk to her about it. Now he paced around the dragon cage irritably. Hiccup took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm fine. It's cool, I got this. I'll just ask her what I did wrong and maybe I can fix it." Hiccup pounded his fist into his palm. "Yea, that's it. I'll walk right up to her and say,

'Hey, what's up? So, sorry 'bout the the other night but ah you know, we can still be together right?'" He puffed out his tiny chest for emphasis, causing Toothless, who had been dozing in a corner, to laugh.

"And what do you know about romance, Mr. Only Night Fury?" Hiccup snapped.

At that moment, Toothless pricked his ears up and flew out the door with the new tail Hiccup had built allowing him to fly freely.

"Wait! Toothless, I didn't mean it!" Hiccup called after his dragon. Hiccup yelled and kicked the wall in frustration, followed by some jumping and "Ow, ow, ow!" He sighed and started to walk toward the door to go after his dragon. "Can I do anything right tonight."

Hiccup knew exactly where his friend had gone, but he had to walk through Berk to get there. And that meant risk running into Astrid. Luckily it was still late, so every one would probably be asleep.

He quickly dashed through Berk, only running into Fishlegs, who exchanged a brief greeting which was hastily returned. Once he reached his old house, he had moved out about a year ago, he quickly ran to the other side and into the woods until he came to the spot where he had first met Toothless. Of course the tree had been long dragged off for firewood, but the skid marks were still there. Hiccup looked around and saw no sign of his black friend.

"If he's not here..." Hiccup facepalmed at his stupidity. "Of course! The cove!"

Hiccup continued to run through the forest until reaching the place where he first found out the truth about Dragons. And sure enough, there was Toothless. But he noticed a few things right away.

One: There was another Night Fury with him, and a female by the looks of it

Two: The Night Fury, was actually blowing him! Hiccup stood for a while, his mouth agape, before his senses, and his curiosity, returned. A little more than mildly intrigued, he began to walk closer until he was hiding under a bush where he had a perfect view of what was going on.

By the looks of it, they were about half way into it. Toothless had his back against the cliff wall and this female Night Fury, whoever she was, had her mouth on his massive purple member and was bobbing up and down.

Every so often she would pull all the way off, revealing his fifteen inch cock, and swirl her tongue on his massive head. But then she would just go back down again. And by the slight growls and purrs coming from his dragon, she was doing a good job.

And apparently so was Toothless from the small growls _she _was emitting. _What's his secret? _Hiccup wondered.

Hiccup took out his notebook and began to sketch his form. He though he should also draw her in case maybe it was Astrid's problem. His eyes flickered from his sketch to his dragon. After he had the basic form down, he focused mainly on the details, not even paying any attention to his dragon.

So when Toothless gave an earsplitting roar, he fell backwards, his coal falling out of his hands. He scrambled to the edge of the bush to see what happened. Toothless gave another roar as the female pulled all the way off, allowing Toothless to cum all over her face. Rope after rope of think pink-tinged cum shot out of his member coating her face in the stuff. After he was done she eagerly jumped around, cleaning everything, even the ground, of Toothless' cum.

Hiccup's mouth fell open. _How did he do that? _ After she was all done, she closed her eyes and licked her lips while purring loudly. Apparently she really liked the taste of cum. Or maybe it was his cum?

"Holy shit," Hiccup gasped. The female Night Fury's head swung his way and she growled. She looked at Toothless, growled once more, and shot off into the night.

Toothless growled in a way that made it seem like he was cursing. He glared at Hiccup. "What? I just wanted to know how you did that."

Toothless cocked his head to the side in confusion. His expression was clear. _Do what?_

"You know..." Toothless kept staring at him. "Her... and you..."

No reaction.

"How did you get her to... enjoy it?"

The midnight colored dragon continued to stare at him for a while before he began to roll over in his weird form of laughter. Hiccup sighed. "Forget I mentioned it." He turned to walk away.

Toothless growled and he turned back around and saw a weird shaped fruit roll over to his feet. It was medium sized, red and had small spikes on it. A green tuft of grass adorned the top of the mysterious fruit.

He picked it up and found it way heavier than it should be. He turned it around and studied it carefully. Looking up from his observations, he saw Toothless staring at him expectantly. He had one at his feet too, but it was black and half eaten.

Hiccup looked at the fruit and was hesitant, but he prepared to take a bite. Before Toothless knocked it to the ground with his tail that is. "Great. What did I do now?"

The dragon looked at the fruit and lit it on fire, making it as black as the one that Toothless previously had. Hiccup picked it up again and was surprised to find that it wasn't hot. He steeled himself and took a bite. He found it surprisingly sweet, almost like candy.

Smiling, he took another bite of the delicious fruit, the red juice running down the side of his mouth. He continued to ravish the fruit, enjoying every bite.

"_Enjoying yourself?_"

Hiccup stopped eating and froze on the spot. The voice came from inside his head, so he didn't know what to expect. It was also a deep rumbling sound. "Who... who said that?" He turned around and saw no one but Toothless. The dragon rolled his eyes.

"_Who do you think,_" the dragon said.

"You... yo...your talking," he pointed a shaking finger at his dragon.

"_Yes. Telepathically technically._"

"Wait, what? What telacapathy?"

"_Never mind. Point is, that fruit is sacred. You can't tell anyone about it. I'm doing you a favor._" _And an experiment. _Toothless added to himself.

"So all it does is allow me to hear you in my head?"

Toothless laughed mentally. "_Heh, no,_" he continued to laugh once more at some sort of joke he shared only with himself apparently. "_It also make's your 'experiences' more enjoyable. For both of you._"

"How?"

Toothless chuckled again. "_Guess you'll just have to wait and see._''

"How am I going to do that with Astrid hating me?" Hiccup asked, exasperated.

"_Another benefit of the fruit. All you have to do is get close to her while your aroused. Preferably alone. You have to be careful though, if you aren't alone, it may be unpleasant._" He moved his head side to side. "_More or less._"

"Alright. Come on bud, lets head back." After he was fastened in his saddle, they took off and headed back to Berk.

Halfway there he received some more instructions from Toothless. "_Okay, for one, you don't have to physically talk to communicate with me. You can also telepathically talk to me _(A/N. Toothless and Hiccup thought speak will be represented in italics but still with quotation marks.).

"_Like this?_" Hiccup tried experimentally.

"_Perfect. Also, when you take a wife-"_

"_Astrid." _Hiccup stated.

"_Right. When you marry Astrid, she too will be able to understand me while you are under the influence of the fruit. But! You can NOT tell her about it until the day of your wedding. Do you understand?"_

"_Hm," _Hiccup's thought speak sounded distant and distracted. "_Yea. Gotcha."_

Toothless mentally sighed. _"Alright. We're home. Get some rest and tomorrow you can hopefully get something accomplished."_

Toothless had landed next to Hiccup's new house after he had moved out. It was decent sized, considering he had to house a dragon. It also had a large and ingeniously carved Night Fury mantle over the door.

The duo headed in and settled down for the night. But Hiccup didn't sleep for a while for two reasons.

One: Toothless talks in his sleep.

Two: He was nervous. Which was to be expected. He didn't know if Astrid would hate him completely or not.

Hiccup tossed and turned all night and finally drifted off to sleep.

It felt like he had barely slept for five minutes when Toothless literally and mentally yelled at him to get up, sending Hiccup flying into the air from surprise. "Toothless! Don't do that!" He yelled out loud.

Toothless laughed. _"Come on stud. We got a long day ahead of us-er you."_

"_Fine," _Hiccup sighed.

Getting out of bed, Hiccup got dressed and headed for the door. Once outside, because there was no school today, he headed for the forge, hoping to get some advice from Gobber.

"Hey Gobber," he said, entering the shop.

"Oh. Hello Hiccup!" He said, pulling out one last tooth from a Monstrous Nightmare. "That aughta do it." he patted the dragon's side and he left, leaving him alone with Gobber. "What'cha need?"

"Well, you see, I had a problem with Astrid."

"Another one! Jeez Hiccup. You need to watch what ever it is your doing," Gobber said, turning and beginning to hammer on something.

Hiccup groaned. Of course he wouldn't listen. This is Gobber after all. "Right. Thanks for your help." At that moment Astrid walked in, causing Gobber to stop hammering and Hiccup to freeze on the spot.

"I'll ah, just leave you two alone then." Gobber slowly backed out of the forge.

"Um, hey Astrid." Hiccup said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on Hiccup. Did you honestly think I would hate you after one bad date?" Astrid crossed her arms and smiled. "Besides. I think I might have done something wrong."

"Hold on." Hiccup held his hands up I disbelief. "Did you just admit you did something wrong?"

"Mhm. And I want to give it another shot." Astrid walked toward him, swaying her hips seductively.

Hiccup gulped. "_Thank you Toothless," _he said without meaning it to be sent out.

"_Your welcome," _came the reply.

A/N Well there you have it. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted an entire chapter to Hiccup and Astrid fucking like rabbits all around Berk. So, R&R, flame, or give oral sex to a dragon. The choice is yours.

Lionstar

out


	3. The Not-So-Private Consummation

A/N: What's happening forum? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I know how much you like this story and you want to see it grow. But I do have other stories. And they have fans too. So thank you for your patience. Now, on with the story.

"Do you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, take Astrid to be your bride?" Gobber asked the small skinny Viking.

"I do," he responded.

"And do you, Astrid Hofferson, take Hiccup to be your husband?"

"I do," the blond Viking responded.

"Then by the power of Odin I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gobber grinned and closed the book he was holding. But Hiccup didn't even think he could read.

Hiccup swept his new bride off her feet and kissed her low to the ground, making the crowd go wild. "And now, for the public consummation!" Gobber exclaimed. Hiccup froze mid kiss and dropped Astrid. She gave a small yelp as she hit the ground.

"Did you say consummation?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Just kidding!" Gobber laughed. "Stoik made an exception because he knew how shy you were."

"Gee, thanks dad." he said, only half joking. The Viking Chief gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

"If this was my wedding, I would strip Astrid right here right now," Snotlout grumbled from the audience. Astrid picked herself up and dusted off her blue wedding dress she had been forced to wear, making her band-less breasts, bounce hypnotically.

"_Good job buddy," _Hiccup heard Toothless' voice pervade in his mind. _"And nice self-control. I don't think I could have survived this long."_

Hiccup could see Toothless' wink from the Dragon roost above the alter. Hiccup laughed to himself and apologized to Astrid. "Sorry honey. Gobber just caught me off guard." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay. But you owe me," she said, poking him in the chest.

"Of course. Now, we should probably greet the guests." Hiccup gestured to the audience who were waiting patiently.

"Sure baby. Lets go," she said, punching his shoulder roughly. He rubbed his shoulder in pain.

Minutes after some awkward exchanges between his new in-laws and relatives that he never knew he had Astrid pulled him close, her boobs pressing against his small shoulders.

"Should we, uh, get out of here?" she whispered huskily in his ear.

"But, the wedding..."

"It'll only be a minute. I promise. We'll be back before they notice us gone," she promised.

"All right. Sure thing babe," Hiccup complied.

Astrid grinned. "Good. I've been looking forward to this forever." Ever since Hiccup had eaten the mystical fruit, the two lovers had only been fooling around, never actually having sex. This pissed Astrid off to no end, but she endured for Hiccup's sake.

And now that that moment was here, she would waste no time getting down to it. The blond Viking pulled at Hiccups arm and dragged him around the wedding site for a while before finding a perfect spot close to the wedding site but far enough that they would have some privacy. It was a clearing, surrounded on almost all sides by trees. They picked one and Astrid threw her new husband against it.

Astrid grinned and began kneel before Hiccups small frame. Hiccup smiled and went along with it, well familiar with Astrid's new favorite snack. His mind went back to the day she first gave him a blowjob after he had tried the fruit.

**Insert Flashback Transition Here**

Astrid walked toward Hiccup, purposefully swaying her hips in a seductive manor. The grin on her face told him that she wanted him. And he was more than willing to give it to her. Hiccup smiled and tried his best not to look like an idiot in doing so. Astrid kept coming, so he seemed to be doing okay so far. However he was still worried about screwing things up.

"_Hiccup!" _came Toothless' sharp mental bark. _"Just relax and let the fruit do its job."_

Hiccup took a deep breath as Astrid stopped in front of Hiccup. Grabbing his shirt, she roughly pulled him into a kiss. Hiccup went limp as Astrid's sweet lips collided with his and he quickly returned the kiss.

"_Toothless, could you give me and Astrid some privacy?" _Hiccup nervously asked the dragon who was looking down at his rider from above.

The dragon mentally chuckled._"Are you kidding me? Why would I watch when I have my own booty call to attend to." _Hiccup heard him say as he flew off.

Hiccup almost chuckled but he became preoccupied as Astrid's mouth left his. And began to travel downward. Hiccup quickly removed his shirt and threw it to the side, grateful for the privacy of the blacksmith forge. He reached over and switched the sign to _Closed _just as Astrid pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift motion. His large cock bounced a little as it was released.

Astrid once more chewed the inside of her cheek. She had no idea why she was doing this, she just felt the overwhelming urge to do the nasty with her boyfriend. Astrid briefly had a mental look of shock on her face. Did she really just use the phrase, 'do the nasty'?

She had no idea what was wrong with her, but at the moment, she didn't care. All she knew is that she wanted to taste Hiccup's cock again. And by Thor's Hammer, she was going to.

Astrid licked the entire underside of Hiccup's cock. Hiccup shuddered and carefully placed his hand on the edge of the table so as not to accidentally lose his hand by griping a sword blade. Astrid's tongue somehow expertly ran along Hiccup's shaft, hitting all of his most sensitive spots on his foot-long member.

Her tongue raced along his member several times before she reached the head again. She flicked the head with her tongue lightly and Hiccup groaned. Astrid, whom only the night before had found the taste of cock to be disgusting, found the taste to be surprisingly good.

She had no idea what Hiccup had done to his dick to make it taste good, but whatever it was she loved it. So much in fact she had to have more. She grabbed the base of Hiccup's shaft and licked him from base to head one last time.

Astrid licked her lips in anticipation as Hiccup looked down with his large pleading eyes. Astrid grinned and stared at the monster cock in front of her. Giving the head of his girth a quick flick with her tongue, she prepared herself. Hiccup groaned and clenched the table harder.

Once the blond viking knew her lovers eyes were closed, she quickly engulfed his entire head in her mouth. Both teens' eyes rolled into the back of their heads. Hiccup's because of the pleasure of having a warm mouth wrapped around his cock once more. Astrid because of the taste of his bulbous head.

If his shaft was good, then his head was amazing. It was a lot sweeter and a hell of a lot tastier. She had no idea what had happened. Maybe Hiccup dipped his cock in a vat of candy. She didn't know, and right then, she didn't care. Whatever he had done, she was loving it.

And Hiccup sent about a thousand silent prayers of thank you to the heavens and any god who was willing to listen. He felt like he personally was in heaven right now. He never would have guessed that Astrid would have wanted to do this again so soon after the last time.

Astrid continued to work her mouth down the thick member, slowly stuffing inch after monstrous inch into her wet orifice. She moaned at his taste, sending vibrations shooting down his cock and into the primitive pleasure zones of his young viking brain. Astrid mouth was stretched to the max around Hiccup's cock as Astrid continued to give her second blowjob.

Hiccup clenched the table hard and closed his eyes in pleasure as Astrid finally managed to stuff all twelve inches of his cock into her tight mouth. Astrid felt his cock hit the back of her throat about the same time her nose brushed Hiccup's stomach. Astrid tried to swallow his cock, her throat pulling at his head and tugging it. Hiccup couldn't resist any longer and he placed his hands on the back of the blond and pushed her face onto his cock, stuffing more of it into her mouth.

Astrid moaned loudly as she felt Hiccup's cock swell in the back of her throat, revealing the tell tale sign of an approaching orgasm. "Astrid," Hiccup began.

"I know!" she tried to say, but with a mouth full of cock it was basically incoherent. However, the resulting sensations succeeded in bringing forth Hiccup's first large blast of jizz. The blast was nearly cup size and it was shot straight down her throat, not allowing Astrid a taste. Astrid pulled slightly off just in time for blast two. The jizz filled her mouth almost instantaneously, swelling her cheeks like a chipmonk.

However, the taste was like the sweetest candy multiplied by about a hundred. Astrid moaned and squealed (very un-Astrid-like) as she tried to swallow more and more of his jizz. She could not swallow it all unfortunately before the next blast caused a lot of his cum to overflow from her lips. As it spilled out from her lips, Hiccup, had he not been so engrossed in a heavenly orgasm, would've noted that it had the same pinkish tint to it that Toothless' did. But Astrid didn't either because she was still trying in vain to swallow all of Hiccups cum. Cum oozed out the blonde's lips as Hiccup slowly came down from his orgasmic high.

Astrid slowly licked Hiccup's shaft in her mouth as she slowly pulled off of his dick. It was miraculously still hard. Astrid cleaned off all the cum from her face and tits, using her fingers and tongue as Hiccup continued to breath hard and grip the table. When the small viking opened his eyes again, he looked down and saw a look of pure bliss on his girlfriend's face.

"So was it good for you?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"Hold fuck Hiccup! What the hell did you do to your dick? It tastes soooo good!" Astrid reveled a huge smile on her face as she licked his shaft once more.

"I can't tell you..." he said nervously.

"Whatever it is, it sure is working!" Astrid had her mouth on his cock once more.

"I could get used to this," Hiccup said in bliss as Astrid began to suck his cock once more.

**End Flashback**

Hiccup gave a small grunt as Astrid began to take all twelve of his inches into her mouth. The blonde had gotten surprisingly good at deep throating in the past couple of months. Once three fourths of his cock was in her mouth, she used the back of her throat to try and swallow his cock, pulling at the head with her throat. Hiccup gulped and gripped the nearest hand hold which happened to be Astrid's hair.

Hiccup grinned and got a evil idea that could very well end in disaster. But oh well, it would be worth it.

The viking grabbed his wife's head firmly and quickly thrust his hips forward, driving his full cock into her mouth and making Astrid moan loudly around his cock. Hiccup slowly pulled out and thrust back in, slowly building up tempo until he was basically fucking her mouth with reckless abandon.

"Shit Astrid, I'm cumming," he grunted.

Astrid responded by grabbing a hold of Hiccups rear end and pushing all of him into her mouth as she began to suck furiously on his head once more. Hiccup just lost it.

He groaned as he began to cum inside Astrid's mouth. Astrid, who had gotten better at cum swallowing in the months since then, began to suck and swallow furiously trying to get more of Hiccup's candy flavored jizz.

The blonde used her tongue and continued to please Hiccup in infinite ways. Once Hiccup came down from his orgasmic high, he pulled Astrid up to him, and roughly pulled down the top of her dress, making her large breasts spring loose. The viking grabbed his wife's tits and kneaded them in his hands, his palms rubbing against her nipples.

Astrid moaned and kissed her husband passionately. Hiccup, who had been working out since their engagement and now was only slightly stronger, picked up Astrid and settled her along his waist. The blonde wrapped her long slender legs around Hiccup and pulled his wedding tunic off of him, revealing a nice set of beginner abs. Astrid smiled and ground her wet pussy against his toned stomach.

"Are you ready?" Hiccup gasped as Astrid gripped his shaft to help guide him into her.

Astrid pulled up her dress and gently lowered herself down so that his head was prodding her pussy. "Born ready." she gasped as she slowly sank down on him, barley popping the massive head into her tight virgin pussy.

"Holy shit Hiccup!" she said as her pussy was being spread open just from the head. "Damn." she grunted. Hiccup opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Astrid. "No we are not doing this some other time. We are doing this now."

She emphasized her statement by sinking even lower onto his rod. Her pussy was being split in two, and she was loving every minute of it! Astrid gasped loudly and her pussy clenched on Hiccup's dick as she was thrown into a mind blowing orgasm.

Hiccup clenched the branches of the tree tightly in an attempt to prevent himself from cumming because of the tight wet orifice around his dick. Astrid dug her face into Hiccup's neck as she slowly sank further onto his dick. Biting the skin she screamed. Hiccup did not mind one but as her tight pussy enveloped his dick.

Due to the many years of rigorous dragon training, Astrid had lost her hymen but Hiccup still knew that she was a virgin because of the sheer tightness of her pussy. It didn't even feel like she masturbated very much. Hiccup could literally feel her cunt being split as his head drove farther and deeper into her pussy. The young viking gasped loudly as Astrid suddenly dropped down hard on his dick. Astrid whimpered very un-Astrid-like as his massive fuck stick began to poke against her cervix. Astrid pulled away from Hiccup's neck and kissed him passionately.

"Hold on tight babe," he whispered into her ear. Astrid nodded and bit Hiccup's bottom lip. The blond closed her eyes and prepared for what Hiccup was going to do.

Hiccup took a deep breath. Stroking Astrid's hair, he whispered, "Please don't hit me," right before he sharply thrust his hips upward, driving his cock deep past the barrier.

Astrid screamed loudly in pain and pleasure as the massive appendage intruded into her womb. Once she recovered from her initial shock, she slowly ground her hips on Hiccup's cock as she sank even slower down.

"Holy shit Hiccup. I can't believe you did that. That took balls baby. And I can see you have plenty to spare," she said with a grin.

"Heh, Heh. Glad to hear it hun," Hiccup laughed nervously. He began to slowly thrust upward, little by little stuffing more and more of his fucker up into her.

With each thrust Astrid gave a small whimper. She continued to kiss Hiccup and they were trying desperately not to scream. But when Hiccup bottomed out inside her, his cock deep into her womb, Astrid let loose a scream that Hiccup was surprised didn't bring the whole village running toward them. Astrid panted and groaned as Hiccup pulled his cock back out of her and quickly thrust back into her, her pussy being spread in two opposite directions as Hiccup's dragon sized member slowly entered her once more.

Astrid began to moan as Hiccup's pace began to increase until he had a steady but quick tempo going, his cock being swallowed by her tight pussy and slowly retreating only to pound her pussy again.

"What the fuck Hiccup? What are you a pussy? Fuck me!" Astrid yelled at him.

Hiccup grinned once more. "You asked for it," he said. Astrid began to regret saying that.

Hiccup picked her up once more and set her on her hands and knees on the the ground. Retreating his cock from her swollen pussy lips, he stroked her hair, his confidence slowly gaining. His smile spread as he prodded his tip against her pussy once more and with the speed of a Night Fury, thrust deeply into her pussy once more and quickly pulled out. And he thrust back into her tight lips. And then pulled out, her pussy clamping his cock in a futile effort to keep the quickly retreating cock in her. This process kept repeating, his cock pounding her pussy with speed matched by no one else in the village.

Astrid continued to scream in bliss as Hiccup's dick spread her pussy and she immediately stopped regretting spurring the young stud on. She was in absolute Valhalla. The young blond could not get enough of his dick in her tight pink pussy.

Astrid began to spasm with an orgasm as Hiccup pounded her ruthlessly. Her pussy squeezed and milked his cock, trying to get all of his seed into her. Hiccup grunted but managed to hold back. Astrid could no longer hold herself up and collapsed onto the ground face first, her glorious ass sticking straight up at Hiccup.

The small Viking grinned as he saw his massive cock literally spread her lips far apart as he continued to furiously pound her pussy. Astrid grunted with each hard thrust and her tits swayed under her as her body racked with another orgasm. After that one subsided, Astrid obtained the look of a thoroughly fucked stupid bitch.

After about another ten minutes of Hiccup's massive cock abusing her pussy, he began to feel the familiar stirring in his massive balls.

"Baby, I'm about to come," he said, not losing a single beat.

"Spray your delicious cum deep into my womb baby. Get me pregnant you dragon-dicked stud." Astrid said with the fucked-stupid look on her face.

Hiccup grinned and bottomed out in her as he shot his first string of cum in her pussy. Astrid spasmed with another orgasm as he began to fill her womb with his seed.

Many minutes later of Astrid's pussy milking his cock for his seed, both of the married couple collapsed on top of each other.

"I love you baby," Hiccup said, kissing the sleepy Astrid.

"I love you more hun," she responded before falling asleep.

_**Meanwhile at the Wedding**_

"Wedding's over folks!" Stoik said, listening to Astrid's screams from the bushes.

Everyone at the wedding, except Snotlout grinned to themselves as Astrid's screams reached the wedding site, ending the wedding ceremony as if she had said it herself. Meanwhile, the arrogant young viking was pouting, knowing once and for all that he had lost his chance.


End file.
